Reemployment after physical illness
References These need sorting: *Abbott, J., & Berry, N. (1991). Return to work during the year following first myocardial infarction: British Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 30(3) Sep 1991, 268-270. *Abrams, D., Barker, L. T., Haffey, W., & Nelson, H. (1993). The economics of return to work for survivors of traumatic brain injury: Vocational services are worth the investment: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 8(4) Dec 1993, 59-76. *Adams, J. H., & de C. Williams, A. C. (2003). What Affects Return to Work for Graduates of a Pain Management Program with Chronic Upper Limb Pain? : Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 13(2) Jun 2003, 91-106. *Alaszewski, A., Alaszewski, H., Potter, J., & Penhale, B. (2007). Working after a stroke: Survivors' experiences and perceptions of barriers to and facilitators of the return to paid employment: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 29(24) Dec 2007, 1858-1869. *Anderson, D., Dumont, S., Azzaria, L., Le Bourdais, M., & Noreau, L. (2007). Determinants of return to work among spinal cord injury patients: A literature review: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 27(1) 2007, 57-68. *Arns, P. G., Martin, D. J., & Chernoff, R. A. (2004). Psychosocial needs of HIV-positive individuals seeking workforce re-entry: AIDS Care Vol 16(3) Jun 2004, 377-386. *Bailey, L. (2000). Bridging home and work in the transition to motherhood: A discursive study: European Journal of Women's Studies Vol 7(1) Feb 2000, 53-70. *Baldwin, M. L., & Butler, R. J. (2006). Upper extremity disorders in the workplace: Costs and outcomes beyond the first return to work: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 16(3) Sep 2006, 303-323. *Blank, L., Peters, J., Pickvance, S., Wilford, J., & MacDonald, E. (2008). Systematic review of the factors which predict return to work for people suffering episodes of poor mental health: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 18(1) Mar 2008, 27-34. *Braveman, B., Helfrich, C., Kielhofner, G., & Albrecht, G. (2003). The Narratives of 12 Men With AIDS: Exploring Return to Work: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 13(3) Sep 2003, 143-157. *Bricout, J. C. (2004). Using telework to enhance return to work outcomes for individuals with spinal cord injuries: NeuroRehabilitation Vol 19(2) 2004, 147-159. *Bridges, J. S., & Etaugh, C. (1996). Black and white college women's maternal employment outcome expectations and their desired timing of maternal employment: Sex Roles Vol 35(9-10) Nov 1996, 543-562. *Bridges, J. S., & Etaugh, C. (1997). "Black and White college women's maternal employment outcome expectations and their desired timing of maternal employment": Erratum: Sex Roles Vol 36(1-2) Jan 1997, 125. *Brisson, C., Leblanc, R., Bourbonnais, R., Maunsell, E., Dagenais, G. R., Vezina, M., et al. (2005). Psychologic Distress in Postmyocardial Infarction Patients Who Have Returned to Work: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 67(1) Jan-Feb 2005, 59-63. *Brooks, R. A., & Klosinski, L. E. (1999). Assisting persons living with HIV/AIDS to return to work: Programmatic steps for AIDS service organizations: AIDS Education and Prevention Vol 11(3) Jun 1999, 212-223. *Brooks, R. A., Martin, D. J., Ortiz, D. J., & Veniegas, R. C. (2004). Perceived barriers to employment among persons living with HIV/AIDS: AIDS Care Vol 16(6) Aug 2004, 756-766. *Brunty, T. J. (1992). The prediction of return-to-work in a chronic pain population: Psychological, demographic and medical variables: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bultmann, U., Franche, R.-L., Hogg-Johnson, S., Cote, P., Lee, H., Severin, C., et al. (2007). Health status, work limitations, and return-to-work trajectories in injured workers with musculoskeletal disorders: Quality of Life Research: An International Journal of Quality of Life Aspects of Treatment, Care & Rehabilitation Vol 16(7) Sep 2007, 1167-1178. *Burger, H., & Marincek, C. (2007). Return to work after lower limb amputation: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 29(17) Sep 2007, 1323-1329. *Burger, H., Maver, T., & Marincek, C. (2007). Partial hand amputation and work: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 29(17) Sep 2007, 1317-1321. *Burton, K., Polatin, P. B., & Gatchel, R. J. (1997). Psychosocial factors and the rehabilitation of patients with chronic work-related upper extremity disorders: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 7(3) Sep 1997, 139-153. *Bussell, J. (2008). Great expectations: Can maternity coaching affect the retention of professional women? : International Journal of Evidence Based Coaching and Mentoring SpecIssue Aut 2008, 14-26. *Buxton, M. (1990). Monitoring, reentry, and relapse prevention for chemically dependent health care professionals: Journal of Psychoactive Drugs Vol 22(4) Oct-Dec 1990, 447-450. *Capelli-Schellpfeffer, M. (2005). Roadblocks to return to work after electrical trauma: NeuroRehabilitation Vol 20(1) 2005, 49-52. *Carter, C. (2005). The Use of Hypnosis in the Treatment of PTSD: Australian Journal of Clinical & Experimental Hypnosis Vol 33(1) May 2005, 82-92. *Cebulla, A., Smith, N., & Sutton, L. (2004). Returning to Normality: Substance Users' Work Histories and Perceptions of Work During and After Recovery: British Journal of Social Work Vol 34(7) Oct 2004, 1045-1054. *Chapman, S. A. (2001). The experience of returning to work for employed young women with breast cancer. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Chappell, I., Higham, J., & McLean, A. M. (2003). An occupational therapy work skills assessment for individuals with head injury: Canadian Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 70(3) Jun 2003, 163-169. *Choi, K. S., Kim, E.-J., Lim, J.-H., Kim, S.-G., Lim, M. K., Park, J.-G., et al. (2007). Job loss and reemployment after a cancer diagnosis in Koreans--A prospective cohort study: Psycho-Oncology Vol 16(3) Mar 2007, 205-213. *Clark, B. F. (1998). Differentiating identified psychological factors of employed versus nonemployed end-stage renal disease patients. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Corbiere, M., Sullivan, M. J. L., Stanish, W. D., & Adams, H. (2007). Pain and depression in injured workers and their return to work: A longitudinal study: Canadian Journal of Behavioural Science/Revue canadienne des sciences du comportement Vol 39(1) Jan 2007, 23-31. *Davey, B., Murrells, T., & Robinson, S. (2005). Returning to work after maternity leave: UK nurses' motivations and preferences: Work, Employment and Society Vol 19(2) Jun 2005, 327-348. *De Kesel, R., Donceel, P., & De Smet, L. (2008). Factors influencing return to work after surgical treatment for carpal tunnel syndrome: Occupational Medicine Vol 58(3) May 2008, 187-190. *Denny, A. S. (1998). Predictors of return to work following a chronic pain rehabilitation program. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Di Mascio, A., & Crosetto, P. G. (1994). Work reintegration of the mentally disabled: The experiences of the Nuova Cooperativa: International Journal of Mental Health Vol 23(1) Spr 1994, 61-70. *Dorio, J., & Marine, S. (2004). Tying it all together--The PASS to success: A comprehensive look at promoting job retention for workers with psychiatric disabilities in a supported employment program: Psychiatric Rehabilitation Journal Vol 28(1) Sum 2004, 32-39. *Earle, A., Ayanian, J. Z., & Heymann, J. (2006). Work Resumption after Newly Diagnosed Coronary Heart Disease: Findings on the Importance of Paid Leave: Journal of Women's Health Vol 15(4) May 2006, 430-441. *Easley, J. L. (1995). The transition of mothers from welfare to work: What are the influencing factors? Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Eden, L., Andersson, H. I., Ejlertsson, G., Ekstrom, B. I., Johansson, Y., & Leden, I. (2007). Characteristics of disability pensioners returning to work: An interview study among individuals with musculoskeletal disorders: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 29(22) Nov 2007, 1720-1726. *Eden, L., Andersson, I. H., Ejlertsson, G., Ekstrom, B. I., Johansson, Y., Leden, I., et al. (2006). Return to work still possible after several years as a disability pensioner due to musculoskeletal disorders: A population-based study after new legislation in Sweden permitting "resting disability pension": Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 26(2) 2006, 147-155. *Egan, B. E., & Hoagland, J. (2006). In-house work opportunities: Implications for housing organizations serving persons living With HIV/AIDS: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 27(3) 2006, 247-253. *Engblom, E., Hamalainen, H., Ronnemaa, T., Vanttinen, E., & et al. (1994). Cardiac rehabilitation and return to work after coronary artery bypass surgery: Quality of Life Research: An International Journal of Quality of Life Aspects of Treatment, Care & Rehabilitation Vol 3(3) Jun 1994, 207-213. *Englander, J., Hall, K. M., Stimpson, T., & Chaffin, S. (1992). Mild traumatic brain injury in an insured population: Subjective complaints and return to employment: Brain Injury Vol 6(2) Mar-Apr 1992, 161-166. *Fabiano, R. J., Crewe, N., & Goran, D. A. (1995). Differences between elapsed time to employment and employer selection in vocational outcome following severe traumatic brain injury: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 26(4) Win 1995, 17-20. *Ferreira Sampaio, R., Viana, S. O., Alves, G. B. O., Mancini, M. C., Silveira, A. M., & Salmela, J. H. (2003). Returning to work for individuals with health problems: Experiences in Brazil: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 25(23) Dec 2003, 1326-1332. *Ferrier, S. E., & Lavis, J. N. (2003). With health comes work? People living with HIV/AIDS consider returning to work: AIDS Care Vol 15(3) Jun 2003, 423-435. *Feuerstein, M., Shaw, W. S., Lincoln, A. E., Miller, V. I., & Wood, P. M. (2003). Clinical and workplace factors associated with a return to modified duty in work-related upper extremity disorders: Pain Vol 102(1-2) Mar 2003, 51-61. *Fischer, J., Williams, K., Byington, K., & Lonsdale, M. (1996). The re-employment of the sexual addict/offender program: An evaluation: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 27(1) Spr 1996, 33-36. *Fishbain, D. A., Cutler, R. B., Rosomoff, H. L., Khalil, T., & Steele-Rosomoff, R. (1997). Impact of chronic pain patients' job perception variables on actual return to work: Clinical Journal of Pain Vol 13(3) Sep 1997, 197-206. *Fisher, T. F. (2003). Perception differences between groups of employees identifying the factors that influence a return to work after a work-related musculoskeletal injury: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 21(3) 2003, 211-220. *Flinn, S., Ventura, D., & Bonder, B. (2005). Return to work experiences for veterans with severe mental illness living in rural group home facilities: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 24(1) 2005, 63-70. *Flynn, C. F., McGlohn, S., & Miles, R. E. (1996). Occupational outcome in military aviators after psychiatric hospitalization: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 67(1) Jan 1996, 8-13. *Foreman, P., & Murphy, G. (1995). Work-related issues in the design of return-to-work programs for "stress" claimants. Carlton South VIC, Australia: Australian Psychological Society. *Fraser, R. T., & Baarslag-Benson, R. (1994). Cross-disciplinary collaboration in the removal of work barriers after traumatic brain injury: Topics in Language Disorders Vol 15(1) Nov 1994, 55-67. *Froom, P., Cline, B., & Ribak, J. (1996). Disease evaluated on return-to-work examinations: Aviation ground personnel compared to other workers: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 67(4) Apr 1996, 369-375. *Gervey, R., Ratemo, M., Halper, A., Brucker, D., & Berkowitz, M. (2007). Ticket-to-work project: Evaluation of an assertive outreach approach to increase ticket assignment and use of the one-stop system by SSA beneficiaries in an urban county in New Jersey: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 26(2) 2007, 79-88. *Ghaziani, A. (2004). Anticipatory and Actualized Identities: A Cultual Analysis of the Transition from AIDS Disability to Work: Sociological Quarterly Vol 45(2) Spr 2004, 273-301. *Giaquinto, S., & Ring, H. (2007). Return to work in selected disabilities: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 29(17) Sep 2007, 1313-1316. *Ginexi, E. M., Howe, G. W., & Caplan, R. D. (2000). Depression and control beliefs in relation to reemployment: What are the directions of effect? : Journal of Occupational Health Psychology Vol 5(3) Jul 2000, 323-336. *Gioia, D. (2006). Examining Work Delay in Young Adults with Schizophrenia: American Journal of Psychiatric Rehabilitation Vol 9(3) Sep-Dec 2006, 167-190. *Gjerdingen, D. K., & Froberg, D. (1991). Predictors of health in new mothers: Social Science & Medicine Vol 33(12) 1991, 1399-1407. *Grace, S. L., Williams, A., Stewart, D. E., & Franche, R.-L. (2006). Health-Promoting Behaviors Through Pregnancy, Maternity Leave, and Return to Work: Effects of Role Spillover and Other Correlates: Women & Health Vol 43(2) 2006, 51-72. *Gumerman, S. H. (1998). Examination of four potential predictors of return to work in mid-career low back injured workers' compensation recipients. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Haffey, W. J., & Abrams, D. L. (1991). Employment outcomes for participants in a brain injury work reentry program: Preliminary findings: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 6(3) Sep 1991, 24-34. *Haldorsen, E. M. H., Grasdal, A. L., Skouen, J. S., Risa, A. E., Kronholm, K., & Ursin, H. (2002). Is there a right treatment for a particular patient group? Comparison of ordinary treatment, light multidisciplinary treatment, and extensive multidisciplinary treatment for long-term sick-listed employees with musculoskeletal pain: Pain Vol 95(1-2) Jan 2002, 49-63. *Hammel, J. M. (1994). Return to competitive employment after a traumatic spinal cord injury: A grounded theory of life role repertoire development. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hatchard, K. (2008). Disclosure of mental health: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 30(3) 2008, 311-316. *Heijbel, B., Josephson, M., Jensen, I., Stark, S., & Vingard, E. (2006). Return to work expectation predicts work in chronic musculoskeletal and behavioral health disorders: Prospective study with clinical implications: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 16(2) Jun 2006, 173-184. *Hemmelgarn, B., & Laing, G. (1991). The relationship between situational factors and perceived role strain in employed mothers: Family & Community Health Vol 14(1) Apr 1991, 8-15. *Herts, M. C. (2002). Impact of return to world-wide mobilization status on Air Force active duty new mothers and their families. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hofferth, S. L. (1996). Effects of public and private policies on working after childbirth: Work and Occupations Vol 23(4) Nov 1996, 378-404. *Hofferth, S. L., & Curtin, S. C. (2006). Parental Leave Statutes and Maternal Return to Work After Childbirth in the United States: Work and Occupations Vol 33(1) Feb 2006, 73-105. *Hofgren, C., Bjorkdahl, A., Esbjornsson, E., & Stibrant-Sunnerhagen, K. (2007). Recovery after stroke: Cognition, ADL function and return to work: Acta Neurologica Scandinavica Vol 115(2) Feb 2007, 73-80. *Holtzman, M., & Glass, J. (1999). Explaining changes in mothers' job satisfaction following childbirth: Work and Occupations Vol 26(3) Aug 1999, 365-404. *Howartha, E., Mann, J. R., Zhou, H., McDermott, S., & Butkus, S. (2006). What predicts re-employment after job loss for individuals with mental retardation? : Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 24(3) 2006, 183-189. *Hutchings, J., & Gower, K. (1993). Unemployment and mental health: Journal of Mental Health Vol 2(4) Dec 1993, 355-358. *Ip, R. Y., Dornan, J., & Schentag, C. (1995). Traumatic brain injury: Factors predicting return to work or school: Brain Injury Vol 9(5) Jul 1995, 517-532. *Jang, Y., Hwang, M.-T., & Li, W. (1997). A Work-Oriented Occupational Therapy Programme for individuals with physical disabilities: Occupational Therapy International Vol 4(4) 1997, 304-316. *Johansson, C., Dahl, J., Jannert, M., Melin, L., & Andersson, G. (1998). Effects of a cognitive-behavioral pain-management program: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 36(10) Oct 1998, 915-930. *Jones, L. P. (1991). Unemployment: The effect on social networks, depression, and reemployment opportunities: Journal of Social Service Research Vol 15(1-2) 1991, 1-22. *Kang, E. S. (2005). Personality and emotional functioning and return to work status of moderate/severe traumatic brain injury survivors: A preliminary study. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kendall, N. A. S., & Thompson, B. F. (1998). A pilot program for dealing with the comorbidity of chronic pain and long-term unemployment: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 8(1) Mar 1998, 5-26. *Kennedy, F., Haslam, C., Munir, F., & Pryce, J. (2007). Returning to work following cancer: A qualitative exploratory study into the experience of returning to work following cancer: European Journal of Cancer Care Vol 16(1) Jan 2007, 17-25. *Kenny, D. T. (1998). Returning to work after workplace injury: Impact of worker and workplace factors: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 29(1) Spr 1998, 13-19. *Kiessling, A., & Henriksson, P. (2005). Perceived cognitive function in coronary artery disease - An unrecognised predictor of unemployment: Quality of Life Research: An International Journal of Quality of Life Aspects of Treatment, Care & Rehabilitation Vol 14(6) Aug 2005, 1481-1488. *Killien, M. G., Habermann, B., & Jarrett, M. (2001). Influence of employment characteristics on postpartum mothers' health: Women & Health Vol 33(1-2) 2001, 63-81. *Koch, L., Egbert, N., Coeling, H., & Ayers, D. (2005). Returning to Work After the Onset of Illness: Experiences of Right Hemisphere Stroke Survivors: Rehabilitation Counseling Bulletin Vol 48(4) Sum 2005, 209-218. *Koehoorn, M., Cole, D. C., Hertzman, C., & Lee, H. (2006). Health care use associated with work-related musculoskeletal disorders among hospital workers: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 16(3) Sep 2006, 411-424. *Kominski, G. F., Pourat, N., Roby, D. H., & Cameron, M. E. (2008). Return to work and degree of recovery among injured workers in California's workers' compensation system: Journal of Occupational & Environmental Medicine Vol 50(3) Mar 2008, 296-305. *Kowalske, K., Plenger, P. M., Lusby, B., & Hayden, M. E. (2000). Vocational reentry following TBI: An enablement model: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 15(4) Aug 2000, 989-999. *Kreutzer, J. S., Marwitz, J. H., Walker, W., Sander, A., Sherer, M., Bogner, J., et al. (2003). Moderating factors in return to work and job stability after traumatic brain injury: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 18(2) Mar-Apr 2003, 128-138. *Krupa, T. M. (2000). Work recovery in schizophrenia. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kuijer, W., Groothoff, J. W., Brouwer, S., Geertzen, J. H. B., & Dijkstra, P. U. (2006). Prediction of sickness absence in patients with chronic low back pain: A systematic review: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 16(3) Sep 2006, 439-467. *Lacroix, J. (1994). The contribution of aptitude testing to the vocational rehabilitation of adults with traumatic brain injuries. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lai, J. C. L., & Chan, R. K. H. (2002). The effects of job-search motives and coping on psychological health and re-employment: A study of unemployed Hong Kong Chinese: International Journal of Human Resource Management Vol 13(3) Mar 2002, 465-483. *Leung, K. L., & Man, D. W. K. (2005). Prediction of vocational outcome of people with brain injury after rehabilitation: A discriminant analysis: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 25(4) 2005, 333-340. *Levack, W., McPherson, K., & McNaughton, H. (2004). Success in the workplace following traumatic brain injury: Are we evaluating what is most important? : Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 26(5) Mar 2004, 290-298. *Levy, M. L. (1997). A model of mental health for reemployed individuals. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lidal, I. B., Huynh, T. K., & Biering-Sorensen, F. (2007). Return to work following spinal cord injury: A review: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 29(17) Sep 2007, 1341-1375. *Lillefjell, M., & Jakobsen, K. (2007). Sense of coherence as a predictor of work reentry following multidisciplinary rehabilitation for individuals with chronic musculoskeletal pain: Journal of Occupational Health Psychology Vol 12(3) Jul 2007, 222-231. *Linton, S. J. (1991). The manager's role in employees' successful return to work following back injury: Work & Stress Vol 5(3) Jul-Sep 1991, 189-195. *Lofvander, M. (1999). Attitudes towards pain and return to work in young immigrants on long term sick leave: Scandinavian Journal of Primary Health Care Vol 17(3) Sep 1999, 164-169. *Lund, P. E. (1990). The relationship of the re-entry into nursing practice of chemically dependent nurses to the employment setting, type of rehabilitation, and perceptions of impairment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *MacDonald-Wilson, K. L., Rogers, E. S., Ellison, M. L., & Lyass, A. (2003). A Study of the Social Security Work Incentives and Their Relation to Perceived Barriers to Work Among Persons With Psychiatric Disability: Rehabilitation Psychology Vol 48(4) Nov 2003, 301-309. *MacEachen, E., Kosny, A., & Ferrier, S. (2007). Unexpected barriers in return to work: Lessons learned from injured worker peer support groups: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 29(2) 2007, 155-164. *MacLaren, J. E., Gross, R. T., Sperry, J. A., & Boggess, J. T. (2006). Impact of Opioid Use on Outcomes of Functional Restoration: Clinical Journal of Pain Vol 22(4) May 2006, 392-398. *Magnussen, L., Nilsen, S., & Raheim, M. (2007). Barriers against returning to work--as perceived by disability pensioners with back pain: A focus group based qualitative study: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 29(3) Feb 2007, 191-197. *Magrega, D. J. (1991). Factors involved in time taken in returning to work after an industrial injury: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Main, D. S., Nowels, C. T., Cavender, T. A., Etschmaier, M., & Steiner, J. F. (2005). A qualitative study of work and work return in cancer survivors: Psycho-Oncology Vol 14(11) Nov 2005, 992-1004. *Maranda, M.-F., Negura, L., & De Montigny, M.-J. (2003). Employment integration of substance abusers: Social representations of human resource managers: Deviance et Societe Vol 27(3) Sep 2003, 269-284. *Martin, D. J., Arns, P. G., Batterham, P. J., Afifi, A. A., & Steckart, M. J. (2006). Workforce reentry for people with HIV/AIDS: Intervention effects and predictors of success: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 27(3) 2006, 221-233. *Martin, D. J., Arns, P. G., Chernoff, R. A., & Steckart, M. J. (2004). Working with HIV/AIDS: Who Attempts Workforce Reentry Following Disability? : Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 35(3) Fal 2004, 28-38. *Martin, D. J., Brooks, R. A., Ortiz, D. J., & Veniegas, R. C. (2003). Perceived employment barriers and their relation to workforce-entry intent among people with HIV/AIDS: Journal of Occupational Health Psychology Vol 8(3) Jul 2003, 181-194. *Matheson, L. N., & Brophy, R. G. (1997). Aggressive early intervention after occupational back injury: Some preliminary observations: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 7(2) Jun 1997, 107-117. *McCluskey, S., Burton, A. K., & Main, C. J. (2006). The implementation of occupational health guidelines principles for reducing sickness absence due to musculoskeletal disorders: Occupational Medicine Vol 56(4) Jun 2006, 237-242. *McCrimmon, S., & Oddy, M. (2006). Return to work following moderate-to-severe traumatic brain injury: Brain Injury Vol 20(10) Sep 2006, 1037-1046. *McGovern, P., Dowd, B., Gjerdingen, D., Dagher, R., Ukestad, L., McCaffrey, D., et al. (2007). Mothers' health and work-related factors at 11 weeks postpartum: Annals of Family Medicine Vol 5(6) Nov-Dec 2007, 519-527. *McGovern, P., Dowd, B., Gjerdingen, D., Gross, C. R., Kenney, S., Ukestad, L., et al. (2006). Postpartum Health of Employed Mothers 5 Weeks After Childbirth: Annals of Family Medicine Vol 4(2) Mar-Apr 2006, 159-167. *McKinley, W., Tewksbury, M. A., Sitter, P., Reed, J., & Floyd, S. (2004). Assistive technology and computer adaptations for individuals with spinal cord injury: NeuroRehabilitation Vol 19(2) 2004, 141-146. *McMahon, R., & Crown, D. S. (1998). Return to work factors following a stroke: Topics in Stroke Rehabilitation Vol 5(2) Sum 1998, 54-60. *Medin, J., Barajas, J., & Ekberg, K. (2006). Stroke patients' experiences of return to work: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 28(17) Sep 2006, 1051-1060. *Melhorn, J. M., & Kennedy, E. M. (2005). Musculoskeletal Disorders, Disability, and Return-to-Work (Repetitive Strain): The Quest for Objectivity. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Mittag, O., Kolenda, K. D., Nordmann, K. J., Bernien, J., & Maurischat, C. (2001). Return to work after myocardial infarction/coronary artery bypass grafting: Patients' and physicians' initial viewpoints and outcome 12 months later: Social Science & Medicine Vol 52(9) May 2001, 1441-1450. *Molina, R., Feliu, J., San-Jose, B., Lopez, J. L., Martin, J. I., Martinez-Amores, B., et al. (2008). Returning to work in colorectal cancer patients: Psicooncologia Vol 5(1) 2008, 83-92. *Morfeld, M., Hofreuter, K., Moller, J. U., Fox, M., Hoder, J., Hintze, R., et al. (2006). Cognitive-behavioral therapy interventions in patients following initial surgical treatment for herniated disks and their return to work: Verhaltenstherapie & Verhaltensmedizin Vol 27(3) 2006, 338-362. *Munro, I., & Edward, K.-l. (2008). The recovery journey: Employment support for people with depression and other mental illnesses: AeJAMH (Australian e-Journal for the Advancement of Mental Health) Vol 7(2) 2008, 1-8. *Murphy, G. C., & Young, A. E. (2005). Employment participation following spinal cord injury: Relation to selected participant demographic, injury and psychological characteristics: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 27(21) Nov 2005, 1297-1306. *Newton, S. E. (1999). Recidivism and return to work posttransplant: Recipients with substance abuse histories: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 17(1-2) Jul-Sep 1999, 103-108. *Nightingale, E. J., Soo, C. A., & Tate, R. L. (2007). A systematic review of early prognostic factors for return to work after traumatic brain injury: Brain Impairment Vol 8(2) Sep 2007, 101-142. *Nimgade, A., & Costello, M. C. (2003). Return to Work for a Company President With Traumatic Brain Injury: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 18(5) Sep-Oct 2003, 464-467. *Nixon, S., & Renwick, R. (2003). Experiences of contemplating returing to work for people living with HIV/AIDS: Qualitative Health Research Vol 13(9) Nov 2003, 1272-1290. *North, P., Passadori, A., & Millemann, P. (2000). The Delta Group Experience: TBI in France. Dordrecht, Netherlands: Kluwer Academic Publishers. *Nuttman-Shwartz, O., & Ginsburg, R. (2002). Early rehabilitation program after workplace injuries: Employee Assistance Quarterly Vol 17(3) 2002, 17-32. *O'Connell, M. J. (2000). Prediction of return to work following traumatic brain injury: Intellectual, memory, and demographic variables: Rehabilitation Psychology Vol 45(2) May 2000, 212-217. *O'Keeffe, A. T. (2002). It's not what mothers do but the reasons that they do it: Mothers' reasons for their employment decisions and mothers' well-being. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Oppermann, J. D. (2004). Interpreting the meaning individuals ascribe to returning to work after traumatic brain injury: A qualitative approach: Brain Injury Vol 18(9) Sep 2004, 941-955. *Ossmann, J., Amick, B. C., III, Habeck, R. V., Hunt, A., Ramamurthy, G., Soucie, V., et al. (2005). Management and Employee Agreement on Reports of Organizational Policies and Practices Important in Return to Work Following Carpal Tunnel Surgery: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 15(1) Mar 2005, 17-26. *Paquette, S. (2008). Return to work with chronic low back pain: Using an evidence-based approach along with the occupational therapy framework: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 31(1) 2008, 63-71. *Parente, R., Stapleton, M. C., & Wheatley, C. J. (1991). Practical strategies for vocational reentry after traumatic brain injury: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 6(3) Sep 1991, 35-45. *Patel, S., Greasley, K., & Watson, P. J. (2007). Barriers to rehabilitation and return to work for unemployed chronic pain patients: A qualitative study: European Journal of Pain Vol 11(8) Nov 2007, 831-840. *Phillips, M. E., Bruehl, S., & Harden, R. N. (1997). Work-related post-traumatic stress disorder: Use of exposure therapy in work-simulation activities: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 51(8) Sep 1997, 696-700. *Post, R. B., van der Sluis, C. K., & Duis, H. J. T. (2006). Return to work and quality of life in severely injured patients: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 28(22) Nov 2006, 1399-1404. *Powell, E. C. (1991). Maternal identity, role satisfaction and employment among first-time mothers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Powell, T. J., Collin, C., & Sutton, K. (1996). A follow-up study of patients hospitalized after minor head injury: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 18(5) May 1996, 231-237. *Raak, R., & Wahren, L. K. (2006). Health Experiences and Employment Status in Subjects with Chronic Back Pain: A Long-term Perspective: Pain Management Nursing Vol 7(2) Jun 2006, 64-70. *Radford, K. A., & Walker, M. F. (2008). Impact of stroke on return to work: Brain Impairment Vol 9(2) Sep 2008, 161-169. *Reynolds, S., Paniak, C., Toller-Lobe, G., & Nagy, J. (2003). A longitudinal study of compensation-seeking and return to work in a treated mild traumatic brain injury sample: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 18(2) Mar-Apr 2003, 139-147. *Robbins, R. A., Moody, D. S., Hahn, M. B., & Weaver, M. A. (1996). Psychological testing variables as predictors of return to work by chronic pain patients: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 83(3, Pt 2) Dec 1996, 1317-1318. *Rumrill, P. D., Roessler, R. T., & Cook, B. G. (1998). Improving career re-entry outcomes for people with multiple sclerosis: A comparison of two approaches: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 10(3) Jun 1998, 241-252. *Russell, J., Young, A., & Hart, W. (1995). Predictors of return-to-work following a work-related stress injury. Carlton South VIC, Australia: Australian Psychological Society. *Saint-Arnaud, L., Saint-Jean, M., & Damasse, J. (2006). Towards an enhanced understanding of factors involved in the return-to-work process of employees absent due to mental health problems: Canadian Journal of Community Mental Health Vol 25(2) Fal 2006, 303-315. *Salkever, D. S., Shinogle, J. A., & Goldman, H. (2003). Return to Work and Claim Duration for Workers with Long-Term Mental Disabilities: Impacts of Mental Health Coverage, Fringe Benefits, and Disability Management: Mental Health Services Research Vol 5(3) Sep 2003, 173-186. *Sander, A. M., Kreutzer, J. S., Rosenthal, M., Delmonico, R., & et al. (1996). A multicenter longitudinal investigation of return to work and community integration following traumatic brain injury: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 11(5) Oct 1996, 70-84. *Schultz, I. Z., Crook, J., Berkowitz, J., Milner, R., & Meloche, G. R. (2005). Predicting Return to Work After Low Back Injury Using the Psychosocial Risk for Occupational Disability Instrument: A Validation Study: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 15(3) Sep 2005, 365-376. *Schultz, I. Z., Crook, J., Meloche, G. R., Berkowitz, J., Milner, R., Zuberbier, O. A., et al. (2004). Psychosocial factors predictive of occupational low back disability: Towards development of a return-to-work model: Pain Vol 107(1-2) Jan 2004, 77-85. *Schumacher, N. T. (2002). Psychosocial and medical factors in discriminating among return-to-work groups in a chronic pain population: A test of the biopsychosocial model. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Shames, J., Treger, I., Ring, H., & Giaquinto, S. (2007). Return to work following traumatic brain injury: Trends and challenges: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 29(17) Sep 2007, 1387-1395. *Shaw, L., Domanski, S., Freeman, A., & Hoffele, C. (2008). An investigation of a workplace-based return-to-work program for shoulder injuries: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 30(3) 2008, 267-276. *Shaw, W. S., & Huang, Y.-H. (2005). Concerns and expectations about returning to work with low back pain: Identifying themes from focus groups and semi-structured interviews: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 27(21) Nov 2005, 1269-1281. *Skouen, J. S., Grasdal, A., & Haldorsen, E. M. H. (2006). Return to work after comparing outpatient multidisciplinary treatment programs versus treatment in general practice for patients with chronic widespread pain: European Journal of Pain Vol 10(2) Feb 2006, 145-152. *Skouteris, H., McNaught, S., & Dissanayake, C. (2007). Mothers' Transition Back to Work and Infants' Transition to Child Care: Does Work-based Child Care Make a Difference? : Child Care in Practice Vol 13(1) Jan 2007, 33-47. *Smeaton, D. (2006). Work return rates after childbirth in the UK--trends, determinants and implications: A comparison of cohorts born in 1958 and 1970: Work, Employment and Society Vol 20(1) Mar 2006, 5-25. *Soderman, E., Lisspers, J., & Sundin, O. (2003). Depression as a predictor of return to work in patients with coronary artery disease: Social Science & Medicine Vol 56(1) Jan 2003, 193-202. *Soeker, M. S., Wegner, L., & Pretorius, B. (2008). I'm going back to work: Back injured clients' perceptions and experiences of their worker roles: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 30(2) 2008, 161-170. *Spelten, E. R., Sprangers, M. A. G., & Verbeek, J. H. A. M. (2002). Factors reported to influence the return to work of cancer survivors: A literature review: Psycho-Oncology Vol 11(2) Mar-Apr 2002, 124-131. *Steffen, L. J. (1999). MMPI-2 indicators of return to work following injury and participation in a chronic pain program. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Surwilo, R. J. (2003). New parents' adjustment to mothers' transition back to work: A one-year follow-up study. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sykes, D. H., Hanley, M., Boyle, D. M., & Higginson, J. D. S. (2000). Work strain and the post-discharge adjustment of patients following a heart attack: Psychology & Health Vol 15(5) Sep 2000, 609-623. *Symons, D. K. (1998). Post-partum employment patterns, family-based care arrangements, and the mother-infant relationship at age two: Canadian Journal of Behavioural Science/Revue canadienne des sciences du comportement Vol 30(2) Apr 1998, 121-131. *Tan, V., Cheatle, M. D., Mackin, S., Moberg, P. J., & Esterhai, J. L., Jr. (1997). Goal setting as a predictor of return to work in a population of chronic musculoskeletal pain patients: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 92(3-4) 1997, 161-170. *Targett, P., Wehman, P., & Young, C. (2004). Return to work for persons with spinal cord injury: Designing work supports: NeuroRehabilitation Vol 19(2) 2004, 131-139. *Theorell, T., & Karasek, R. (1995). Should heart attack patients return to stressful jobs? : Stress Medicine Vol 11(4) Oct 1995, 219-220. *Treger, I., Shames, J., Giaquinto, S., & Ring, H. (2007). Return to work in stroke patients: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 29(17) Sep 2007, 1397-1403. *Turkel, A. R. (1996). Hiding behind motherhood: Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis & Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 24(1) Spr 1996, 163-177. *van der Giezen, A. M., Bouter, L. M., & Nijhuis, F. J. N. (2000). Prediction of return-to-work of low back pain patients sicklisted for 3-4 months: Pain Vol 87(3) Sep 2000, 285-294. *van der Naalt, J., van Zomeren, A. H., Sluiter, W. J., & Minderhoud, J. M. (1999). One year outcome in mild to moderate head injury: The predictive value of acute injury characteristics related to complaints and return to work: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 66(2) Feb 1999, 207-213. *van Gorp, W. G., Rabkin, J. G., Ferrando, S. J., Mintz, J., Ryan, E., Borkowski, T., et al. (2007). Neuropsychiatric predictors of return to work in HIV/AIDS: Journal of the International Neuropsychological Society Vol 13(1) Jan 2007, 80-89. *van Velzen, J. M., van Bennekom, C. A. M., Edelaar, M. J. A., Sluiter, J. K., & Frings-Dresen, M. H. W. (2009). Prognostic factors of return to work after acquired brain injury: A systematic review: Brain Injury Vol 23(5) May 2009, 385-395. *Vandiver, V. L., Johnson, J., & Christofero-Snider, C. (2003). Supporting Employment for Adults With Acquired Brain Injury: A Conceptual Model: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 18(5) Sep-Oct 2003, 457-463. *Vendrig, A. A. (1999). Prognostic factors and treatment-related changes associated with return to work in the multimodal treatment of chronic back pain: Journal of Behavioral Medicine Vol 22(3) Jun 1999, 217-232. *Verdonk, P., de Rijk, A., Klinge, I., & de Vries, A. (2008). Sickness absence as an interactive process: Gendered experiences of young, highly educated women with mental health problems: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 73(2) Nov 2008, 300-306. *Verne, D., Mezzanato, T., & Caminiti, E. (2006). Return to work after brain injury. Philadelphia, PA: Taylor & Francis. *Ville, I. (2005). Biographical work and returning to employment following a spinal cord injury: Sociology of Health & Illness Vol 27(3) Apr 2005, 324-350. *Vinokur, A. D., Price, R. H., & Caplan, R. D. (1991). From field experiments to program implementation: Assessing the potential outcomes of an experimental intervention program for unemployed persons: American Journal of Community Psychology Vol 19(4) Aug 1991, 543-562. *Vinokur, A. D., Price, R. H., Caplan, R. D., van Ryn, M., & Curran, J. (1995). The Jobs I preventive intervention for unemployed individuals: Short- and long-term effects on reemployment and mental health. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Vinokur, A. D., Price, R. H., & Schul, Y. (1995). Impact of the JOBS intervention on unemployed workers varying in risk for depression: American Journal of Community Psychology Vol 23(1) Feb 1995, 39-74. *Vinokur, A. D., Price, R. H., & Schul, Y. (2002). Impact of the JOBS intervention on unemployed workers varying in risk for depression. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Vowles, K. E., Gross, R. T., & Sorrell, J. T. (2004). Predicting work status following interdisciplinary treatment for chronic pain: European Journal of Pain Vol 8(4) Aug 2004, 351-358. *Vuori, J., & Silvonen, J. (2005). The benefits of a preventive job search program on re-employment and mental health at 2-year follow-up: Journal of Occupational and Organizational Psychology Vol 78(1) Mar 2005, 43-52. *Vuori, J., Silvonen, J., Vinokur, A. D., & Price, R. H. (2002). The Tyohon Job Search Program in Finland: Benefits for the unemployed with risk of depression or discouragement: Journal of Occupational Health Psychology Vol 7(1) Jan 2002, 5-19. *Vuori, J., & Vesalainen, J. (1999). Labour market interventions as predictors of re-employment, job seeking activity and psychological distress among the unemployed: Journal of Occupational and Organizational Psychology Vol 72(4) Dec 1999, 523-538. *Vuori, J., & Vinokur, A. D. (2005). Job-search preparedness as a mediator of the effects of the Tyohon Job Search Intervention on re-employment and mental health: Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 26(3) May 2005, 275-291. *Warden, D. L., Salazar, A. M., Martin, E. M., Schwab, K. A., Coyle, M., & Walter, J. (2000). A home program of rehabilitation for moderately severe traumatic brain injury patients: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 15(5) Oct 2000, 1092-1102. *Wasiak, R., Pransky, G., & Yao, P. (2006). Geographic variation in surgical treatment for work-related carpal tunnel syndrome: Does improved return to work matter? : Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 26(1) 2006, 3-11. *Waters, L. (2007). Experiential differences between voluntary and involuntary job redundancy on depression, job-search activity, affective employee outcomes and re-employment quality: Journal of Occupational and Organizational Psychology Vol 80(2) Jun 2007, 279-299. *Watson, P. J., Booker, C. K., Moores, L., & Main, C. J. (2004). Returning the chronically unemployed with low back pain to employment: European Journal of Pain Vol 8(4) Aug 2004, 359-369. *Watt, N., & Penn, C. (2000). Predictors and indicators of return to work following traumatic brain injury in South Africa: Findings from a preliminary experimental database: South African Journal of Psychology Vol 30(3) Sep 2000, 27-37. *Wehman, P., Inlow, D., Altman, A., Mundy, A., & et al. (1991). Return to work for individuals recovering from stroke or traumatic brain injury: Three case studies: Canadian Journal of Rehabilitation Vol 5(1) Fal 1991, 45-50. *Wehman, P., Targett, P., Yasuda, S., & Brown, T. (2000). Return to work for individuals with TBI and a history of substance abuse: NeuroRehabilitation Vol 15(1) 2000, 71-77. *Wehman, P., Targett, P., Yasuda, S., McManus, S., & Briel, L. (2007). Helping persons with traumatic brain injury of minority origin: Improve career and employment outcomes: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 22(2) Mar-Apr 2007, 95-104. *West, M. D. (1995). The relationship of vocational integration and financial need to successful return to work utilizing a supported employment approach for individuals sustaining traumatic brain injury. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Wood, J. K. (1996). The person-centered approach: A case example: Organization Development Journal Vol 14(1) Spr 1996, 60-63. *Wozniak, M. A., & Kittner, S. J. (2002). Return to work after ischemic stroke: A methodological review: Neuroepidemiology Vol 21(4) Jul-Aug 2002, 159-166. *Xu, Y., Ouyang, Y., Luo, X., Lu, X., & Yang, X. (2007). The effect of demographic and social factors on return to work of injured workers with musculoskeletal disorders: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 30(1) 2007, 91-95. *Yoon, Y.-H., & Waite, L. J. (1994). Converging employment patterns of Black, White, and Hispanic women: Return to work after first birth: Journal of Marriage & the Family Vol 56(1) Feb 1994, 209-217. *Zampolini, M., Bernardinello, M., & Tesio, L. (2007). RTW in back conditions: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 29(17) Sep 2007, 1377-1385.